pokemon_explorers_of_earthfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Owners!
This title seems a little misleading...? This should have the character owners then their characters (hahaha... I will hate to add my list of characters) so that we never lose track of them! WhiteWolfHarmany246 This is me. The creator of this wiki. Time for my explosion of characters... yaaay(saidnooneever)... Ruest's team(+his son) - Ruest Luck Cloud Storm Spirit(Zorua) Shockwave Main spirits - Flame Field Freeze Hound The 'light family - Brightlight Darklight Graylight Heart Icicle Ocean The wandering trio - Digger Meditite Spirit(Haunter) Storm's siblings - Rush Energy The pix siblings - Pix Pixel Flight Heart Stone thieves - Power Thorn Glim Lightning Magma Guild members - Litleo(Lit) Sandshrew(Shrew) Boldore(Ore) Gliscor(Glis) Scrafty Gabite Hidden Guild members - Escavalier(Escava) Azumarill(Azu) Shedinja MinorMinority I'm a new guy kinda. Hey...? Call me Minor. Or Minority. Or Chaos I don't care. Crass Papyrus KittyTheBrony Call my Kit! Or Kitkat! Or Kitten! Or whatever. So, here are me charz! Sapphire Shadow Valohenki Ruby Jayfeather1194 I guess this will work. Please, call me Feather! Vivi Corma Tari Patch Nightshade Titan Sock ShadowKyuubi66 Call me Kyuubi, owner of the group :3 Here are my characters: Tyker Whirl Venom Luna Wooden Ace Stumpy DoomClaws I did something. Yay. Grim Mot Malak Godly Gamma Bidoof Brigade High Priest Caliber Dracoman Empire Squirtle Inquisition Platinum97 I'm Platinum, but you can call me Plat. I'll be editing under kyuubi's account because he is my brother, and we only have one laptop x3 Here are my characters: Spectra Chio Puddle Star Frost Lapis Khan Autumnleaf2293 I have way too many characters and most of them are dead :| and several of them used to be dead but are now not. So here goes the giant long list of peeps, with small descriptions since most everything beyond that is in the page for Autumn. Alyssia (F Alakazam, former leader of thunder country guild, dead) Naulimis (M Natu/Xatu, Alyssia's assistant/ leader of thunder country guild) Gentlemanly salamence geologist (M, exactly what it sounds like) Random ratatta and grumpig (M, the ratatta is more selfish, the grumpig just kinda got dragged along) Merikukka (F eevee/glaceon, I'll link what her eevee form looks like later, friend of Nightshadow, too many memories) Nightshadow (M Poochyena/mightyena, black nose, friend of Merikukka) Nightshade (again i guess, but he's dead now so it's ok- M Delcatty, an aquaintance of Autumnleaf, dead) Flamefronds (F fennekin/braixen/delphox, black instead of white fur on chest, black ears, uses birch tree branch, way too many memories, Voltfleece's partner) Sokeroida (F Furret, black markings, dead probably) Autumnleaf (F eevee/vaporeon/???, floppy neck frill as vaporeon, Startail's partner in team fallstorm, dead) Voltfleece (M mareep/flaffy/ampharos, black feet/flipper ends and orbs, Flamefronds' partner) Startail (M Shinx/Luxio/Luxray, Autumnleaf's partner in team fallstorm, dead) Punarinta (M Staraptor, thick black line around white on face, black wing-backs) Autumn again (as a porygon-Z, kinda just doesn't exist anymore) random porygon (dead, kinda three characters really) Noctalis (M Noctowl, black markings, dead) Toacha (F Monferno, black markings, dead) Lorian & friends (F pokemon'd trainer and team, Loimu's sister, no longer in this universe) Loimu & friends (M pokemon'd trainer and team, no longer in this universe) And I continue the tradition I have of writing too much for everything BunnyDragon8 (AmberEevee) Hi! I've been around for a bit, not as long as Platinum97, ShadowKyuubi66 or WhiteWolfHarmany246 but I've been around with Autumnleaf2203 to save the rp from dying. XD Just kidding, but it was a bit inactive for a while until Platinum, Shadow and Harmony came back. I'm having a bit of trouble keeping up with the rp these days because of all the new people! But hey, I'm still alive. :) Here are my current characters: Team Light - Amber Rogue Other- Eclipse Thunder Miku POKEMONLOVER7979 Hiya everyone! I'm new, so y'know, good luck to me. You can just call me Poke. I'm only gonna use two characters for now, as I'm too lazy to make a bunch and keep track of them. Team Starfield Deziree (Axew) Gyatzo (Pikachu)